


"I Don't Want To Hurt You, Too"

by pocmarvelworks



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Something has been troubling the Winter Soldier, so he confides in you, his best friend for some closure.





	"I Don't Want To Hurt You, Too"

Bucky knew from the moment he saw you at the tower you would be special to him. You guys immediately became best friends before anything. He thought you were extremely funny, and you were almost the girl version of him. He could always count on you when he was bored.  
But now, he needed you for something else. He needed comfort.

And so Bucky found himself making his way to your room. It had to be about midnight, he wasn’t really paying attention to the time though. Your door was cracked slightly and from what he could see, you were scrolling and typing away on your laptop, He knocked on the door twice, waited for your small, ‘come in’ and entered.

Your laptop was discarded to your side and your attention was now on Bucky. “Hey, Buck! What’s up?”

“I need to talk to you..” He trails off, running his hands through his hair.

“Okay, come sit.” He complies. “What’s on your mind?”

“You ever get that feeling that you’re destructive?”

“I’d say yes.” You answer truthfully. “But I kinda think that’s why we’re here. That’s why we are Avengers, because we are destructive. But we use our powers and abilities, if you will, to help. It’s kind of fun.”

“Yeah, because it’s so fun hurting everyone around me.” Bucky spoke with a roll of his eyes and his fists beginning to clench.

“And how are you hurting everyone?” You take your hands in his and he sighs.

“Today, we were talking about the ‘40s and I brought up Peggy without thinking and of course the wounds are still fresh. And he got upset and I just ran out. And the other day, I was talkin to Wanda and I asked about her parents and she got snappy and I excused myself. I just-”

You saw that Bucky’s eyes were watering and so you stopped him. “James. You were just being friendly, babe. Don’t beat yourself up over this, they aren’t mad at you, they’re hurting, and it’s okay. You didn’t mean it.”

“I’m just scared, Y/N.” He laid his head in your lap and your hands began running through his hair.

“Of what, baby?”

“I don’t want to hurt you, too.” A sob escaped his lips and he tried to cover it but you moved his hands.

“Bucky, you’re not gonna hurt me. Even if you did, you know I’d forgive you.”

Bucky smiles and turns around in your arms. His lips capture yours in a soft kiss before he pulls away.

“I love you, Y/N.”

You peck his lips one more time before replying. “I love you too, Bucky.”


End file.
